powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ShinOh Sentai Pharaohger/@comment-34766826-20181021010559
How about for the monsters you could have them be mummies that have been blessed with a fraction of power from the gods under seth's control mixed with a animal making them into a demigod of sorts like say if a mummy is blessed with the power of Nekhbet and is crossed with a turtle then it would turn him into a turtle based monster able to protect itself with a sheild using the protection powers of Nekhbet. Also I have a idea for a 6th pharaohger. Meet Pharaoh White. A egyptian warrior that is immortal and has fought for and serves Khonshu using a mecha that is a cross between the Golden Flyer (Look it up) called the Lunar Scarab and a scarab using a Egyptain Axe enhanced by the power of Khonshu then becoming the Lunar Axe that's power is enhanced during the night when the moon shines on it depending on the stage of the moon with the axe being at its most powerful during a full moon. Originally meant to be the one to protect and serve every command khonshu makes, he was then presumed to be dead when he went on a mission to try and kill the serphent Apophis, but never returned. Years later, Pharaoh White reappears at the the pyramid (which I think should be the main headquarters of the Pharaohgers) beaten and bloody. He reveals that he has been mind controlled by Apophis in order to make him his slave and that Pharaoh White served him until the day Khonshu fought Mahees when Khonshu tried to defend the Pharaohgers after they had been defeated by Mahees and they were almost destroyed by the god. The clash between the two gods caused a great amount of energy waves to crash every strike with their weapons, enough energy to release Pharaoh White from Apophis' control. The gods decide to let him join the Pharaohgers to help them with their fight against Seth's army. But it is then revealed during a attack on Seth, that Pharaoh White never escaped Apophis as he just made Pharaoh White think he escaped his control so he could infiltrate the Pharaohgers in order to lead them into a trap. Then Apophis as a snake wrapped himself around Pharaoh White's arm, giving him a new weapon, the Serpent Whip. Using Pharaoh White, Apophis almost destroyed the Pharaohgers, and no matter what, nothing could break Apophis' control, nowt even Khonshu couldn't break Apophis' control from inside Pharaoh White's mind. But then when Pharaoh White is about to kill Pharaoh Black, who Pharaoh White has become friends with, Pharaoh White manages to fight back and rips Apophis off his arm and then using the combined power of the Lunar Axe and the Canine Mace, they manage to cut off the head of Apophis which fully and truely releases Pharaoh White from his control (later to reveal that Apophis is able to regrow its head but still loses all control he has on Pharaoh White). Then the Pharaohgers manage to escape and head back to the pyramid where they regroup as then Pharaoh White then says that he needs to leave so he can't be a danger to the team again but then Pharaoh White is then confronted by Khonshu who then convinces him that the team needs him and then he then becomes a permenant part of the team. With him even providing a new mecha combination for the Pharaohgers that includes the Lunar Scarab combining with the mecha on the chest, which then allows it to either summon a army of locust that flies at the enemy like heat seaking missiles and damages the enemy, it also allows for a new final strike involving a beam of moon light shooting at the enemy that uses enough energy to destroy a monster when its nearly defeated and is ready to be destroyed, the only problem is that is only works once per battle and if it misses then the pharaohgers aren't able to use it and it also drains almost all the power in the mecha leaving the pharaohgers defenseless.